The value of a currency fluctuates in relation to other currencies as a function of economic reports, world events, and other significant factors. As such, the value of the U.S. dollar in relation to other worldwide currencies may fluctuate due to a number of factors. Currently, billions of dollars are traded in between currencies every day as a tool for wealth investment. As a result, diversification of wealth into a plurality of currencies may lead to increased long-term maintenance or increase in wealth compared to storing wealth within a single currency.
Access to currency investment as a tool for the average consumer, however is somewhat limited. Due to high commission fees on both ends of a currency transaction, the average consumer is frequently left in a position wherein currency trading is impractical. Additionally, due to the number of factors that can affect the currency values, investment in currency by the average consumer can pose high risk as it is speculative at best. As with other types of investments such as commodities or stocks, vast amounts of research is necessary in order to make a prudent investment within the currency market. Thus, there is a need in the art for a device that makes currency investment accessible to the average consumer.
Thus, current currency investment methods are impractical, inaccessible and pose a high risk to the average consumer. As such, there is a need in the art for a system and method for bank account management and currency investment. Specifically, there is a need for a system and method to maintain or increase wealth through long-term investment of a currency into one or more additional currencies. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.